Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to computer software. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to computer software that uses the shot structure of a video as a predictor of success of the video.
Description of the Related Art
Producers of video content need analytics that can predict the success of a video before it has been released. Unlike many “predictors” of video success that are not available until after video release, a video's own raw assets are an available source of data with rich potential to predict future success of the video. Consequently, predictive models based only on video content can add to business intelligence capabilities and aid decision makers in the production and distribution of media content. However, many existing pre-release analytics are based on subjective measures that may potentially bias the results.